1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of swimming pools. More particularly, the invention pertains to swimming pool accessories and structures and methods for mounting accessories to the bottom surface of swimming pools.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, only a permanent pillar is used for seating in gunite pools. No good way is commercially available to put seating in a vinyl liner pool. No good existing method is commercially available to securely fix seating in vinyl liner pools without using a vinyl liner specially-designed for use with the seating, both in permanent and removable style seats. An existing commercial method mounts the seating to the edge of the pool outside the pool, but this limits the locations for the seating and obstructs the poolside. An alternate existing conventional method builds seating out of a solid tube of cement in both gunite and vinyl liner pools. In vinyl liner pools the pillars are covered with a vinyl liner, which allows for a seating area. This method is very imprecise for liner fit, which causes wrinkles in the liner in the pillar area. It also increases the cost of the liner and the cost of replacing the liner. In both gunite and vinyl pools, the commercially available in-pool seats are not removable. The conventional method of seating, cement pillars, is permanent and cannot be removed. Alternatively, movable chairs can be positioned in the pool bar area, but they are not stationary, and in vinyl liner pools these chairs can damage the vinyl liner causing tears and leaks.
Wet niches are commonly used in the walls of vinyl pools for underwater lighting or similar features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,251, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Mounting of Upright Posts in Swimming Pools” and issued to Hanford on Aug. 20, 1991, discloses a method and apparatus for installing a mounting support for upright supporting posts in swimming pools, particularly of the type having a vinyl liner. A hollow tube having a closed lower end and a coupler collar at the upper end is embedded in the ground defining the bottom of the pool. A top plate and gasket are secured to the coupler collar with the vinyl liner positioned in between. An upright post for a swimming pool accessory may then be easily engaged in or disengaged from the mounting support. A pop-on cap may be fitted to the opening of the mounting support when the mounting support is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,147, entitled “Underwater Attachment System” and issued to Wheaton on Apr. 3, 2001, discloses a system for attaching accessories to a base structure that is disposed underwater in a pool, spa, or hot tub. The system includes an upright pedestal support assembly that is detachably-attachable with respect to the base by a twist-lock “bayonet” type of mounting system. This permits the pedestal support assembly to be attached to and removed from the base as desired. The base structure remains permanently attached to the surrounding structures that are disposed underwater at the bottom or sides. The surrounding structures are often formed of gunite. The base includes means of anchoring it in place and of reinforcing it to the surrounding structures. Various devices may be attached to the pedestal support assembly, including tables, umbrellas, stools, benches, basketball hoops and backboards, and thermometers. Some of these devices are detachably-attachable to the same pedestal support assembly while others require their own pedestal support assembly. The underwater attachment system enhances enjoyment and utility of aquatic areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,657, entitled “Water Equipment Attachment Apparatus” and issued to Jahnke on Dec. 12, 2006, discloses a water attachment equipment apparatus, which permits the attachment of water equipment such as ladders, handrails, sports equipment, chairs and other equipment into a containing structure of a contained body of water, such as a swimming pool, fountain, or decorative pond, including a flexible material liner such as a vinyl liner. The water attachment equipment apparatus can be attached to a top, side, or bottom of the containing structure of contained body of water through the vinyl liner without leaking and provides structural support for any attached water equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,683, entitled “Swimming Pool Lane Marker for the Visually Impaired” and issued to Komer on May 2, 2000 discloses a swimming pool lane marker for the visually impaired including a perforated tube that extends the length of the swimming pool. The perforated tube is in fluid communication with a source of compressed gas, such as an air compressor. The air compressor delivers pressurized air to the tube. The pressurized air escapes through the perforations forming a line of bubbles along the swimming lane. A blind swimmer can feel these bubbles and determine his position in the swimming lane. The perforated tube is held under the water by a wire that extends between a pair of frame assemblies that connect the wire to the sidewall of the pool.
The above-mentioned patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein.